All I Ever Wanted
by The Writer0214
Summary: Title says it all. Narnia was all they ever wanted....


**All I Ever Wanted**

by the Writer0214

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Narnia

**A/N:** This is a songfic I wrote about the Pevensies. Narnia was all they ever wanted. Song: All I Ever Wanted (Val Kilmer, Prince of Egypt soundtrack).

_Gleaming in the moonlight_

_Cool and clean and all I've ever known_

_All I've ever wanted_

High King Peter the Magnificent had just come home from battle. Bruised, bloody, and beaten, he managed to escape from the Calormene encampment. The Royal Army retreated, but their king was taken. Peter believed in the principle that a king was the first to step on enemy soil, and the last to step off it. A king was never to leave his soldiers behind. He and his guards brought up the rear and tried to fend off the pursuing Calormenes. He and seven of his guards were captured, while the rest fled back to Narnia. They hadn't seen home for seven months. After months of planning their escape, and after months of failed attempt after failed attempt, they finally managed to return. Night and day, they rode through desert, field, forest, and glen. Through wind, rain, weather. They did not stop until they had reached Narnian soil. Suddenly, Peter stopped at a ledge overlooking the valleys bellow. His horse urged him on, but he was in no hurry.

"M'Lord," one of the Centaurs said, "Why do we stop?"

In response to his captain, Peter said, "Because I see the beauty of Cair Paravel."

Silence.

On the hills before them, there stood the Cair, grand and white. Its walls reflecting rays of moonbeam.

"Cair Paravel. Gleaming in the moonlight. Cool and clean and all I've ever known."

Narnia was all Peter ever wanted.

As they neared the villages, Peter ordered his guards to disperse and go home to their families, while he rode on, alone, towards the Cair.

One of the gatekeepers saw him coming and was about to announce his arrival when he gestured that he keep silent. He wanted no one else to know.

As soon as he entered, broke down. The halls were dark and silent, and only his sobs could be heard. Never had he dreamed that he would see home again.

Peter went up to one of the columns and rubbed his face on its cool surface, savoring the sensation it brought. He seemed like a cat marking its territory.

Ever since then, the High King would make sure that he would stop at that same ledge, whenever they came back from war and admire the beauty of Cair Paravel.

Narnia was all Peter ever wanted.

_Sweet perfumes of incense_

_Graceful rooms of alabaster stone_

_All I've ever wanted_

It was another long day at court. A long day of meetings and luncheons. And tonight, masked balls. But the evening was now ending, and the Gentle Queen looked forward to retiring into her bedchamber. She withdrew, whispered something in her brother Peter's ear, kissed Edmund on the cheek, and Lucy on the top of her head. Then, secretly, she stole away. As she entered the room, she took in its scent. Frankincense. She spun around, her skirt swirling around her. She always loved to be barefoot in the comfort of her room. Her feet slapping against the cool alabaster floor. She loved to feel the coolness of every stone, every column, every pillar. And then, when she would tire of spinning in circles, the Gentle Queen would collapse onto her bed and take in the scent of frankincense, once more, before she closed her eyes. And when she closed them, she would dream. She would dream of nothing but Narnia.

It was all she ever wanted.

_This is my home_

_With my father, mother, brother_

_Oh so noble, oh so strong_

_Now I am home_

_Here among my trappings and belongings_

_I belong_

_And if anybody doubts it_

_They couldn't be more wrong_

By now, the youngest Pevensie was sixteen, but she still retained that childlike heart. That childlike attitude.

"This is my home," she said out loud, giggling, spinning in circles.

She stopped and sat by the window where a bird was perched on the sill. It greeted her.

With a sigh of contentment, Lucy repeated what she had just said.

"This is my home. Here with my Father, Mother," she said to the bird, "Although Peter and Susan aren't my parents, they've always taken care of me like parents would care for a child. I'm grateful for them. Oh! Look! My brother Edmund is down in the courtyard! How noble and strong he is!"

The Valiant Queen stood and spun around again. She touched every linen, every tapestry in her room.

"Oh, look!" she said, picking her dagger up, gingerly, "Father Christmas' presents! My dagger and my cordial. This is where I belong, among my trappings and belongings. I _am_ home."

She spotted her tiara resting on a heavy oak chest.

"If anybody doubts it," she whispered.

"They couldn't be more wrong," the bird said, finishing her statement.

_I am a sovereign prince of Egypt_

_A son of the proud history that's shown_

_Etched on every wall_

_Surely this is all I ever wanted_

Edmund Pevensie. King of Narnia. Count of the Western March. Duke of the Lantern Waste. King Edmund the Just. Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. I am Edmund Pevensie, and these are my titles.

I have been many things. I have been a boy in a land ravaged with war. I have been a traitor, serving a witch who called herself queen. I have been a prisoner. I have been pardoned. I have been made a knight. And now, I am a Prince—a King. I am a King of Narnia. A son of Adam. A son of Narnia, whose history is etched on every wall, found on every page, written in every book!

Among the people, there is a belief that Narnia is like Egypt—a nation from the world of men. From Spare Oom. Indeed, Narnia, like ancient Egypt has riches untold! Surely, this is all I ever wanted.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_


End file.
